There are cases in which standard dynamic range transmission video data and high dynamic range transmission video data are mixed and transmitted. Hereinafter, standard dynamic range will be referred to as “SDR” and high dynamic range will be referred to as “HDR” appropriately. In this case, the SDR transmission video data is data obtained by applying an SDR opto-electrical transfer to SDR video data, and the HDR transmission video data is data obtained by applying an HDR opto-electrical transfer to HDR video data. NPL 1, for example, describes an HDR opto-electrical transfer characteristic (a new gamma characteristic) that includes a compatible area with an existing opto-electrical transfer characteristic (gamma characteristic) considering reception of an existing receiving device.
There is a possibility of switching of SDR transmission video data and HDR transmission video data occurring, for example, at timings of program switching or insertion of commercials. When such switching occurs, it is necessary for a reception side to switch electro-optical transfer characteristics; however, an image disturbance occurs resulting from the switching, or display muting is performed to hide the image disturbance.
As an example in which an image disturbance can be distinctly perceived, there is graphics display through an operation of a so-called “d (data broadcasting) button,” which is provided as one of broadcasting services. In this case, although graphics are superimposed over a program or a commercial, when an image displayed in a small window based on video data is switched from SDR to the HDR or from HDR to SDR, a change occurs in color or brightness of the graphics display.